Valentine's Day
by Dragoness
Summary: Who cares if you believe in love at first sight? The question is, does Pikachu? Hey, here's an out of season fic! It has nothing to do with Everything Changes, and I'm still being mean to Ash. Go figure.


Valentine's Day

It was the day before Valentine's day at the Orange Islands, and Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi had arrived at Honey Island. Honey Island is famous for its wonderful, sweet honey, and its non-poisonous Beedrills, which make it.

"Oh Ash…It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, you know……Are ya getting me anything?" Misty said.

"Why would I do that?" Ash asked dumbly.

"Huh!? Mm!"

Misty promptly pounded him into the ground and continued walking.

"…ow…" Ash groaned.

"Pi-i kaa…" Pikachu laughed.

"It's not funny, Pikachu…" Ash muttered as he pulled himself out of the new pothole in the road.

The group continued on their way to the Pokémon center so they could check in for the night. Along the road, some merchants were harking their wares. One who particularly caught their attention was a skinny bald man selling evolution stones.

"Stones! Pokémon stones! Mined straight from Evolution Island, next door! They're on sale too! We've got every stone you've ever wanted! Leaf, Water, Fire, Thunder!" He struck a pose. "Even some rare Moon Stones! Buy 'em while they're cheap!"

"Ooh!" Misty cried, "Maybe I can buy a Water Stone to evolve my Staryu!!"

"Uh…" Ash began, but Misty was already talking to the merchant.

"Uh-huh. To evolve my Staryu," she was saying to him.

"Well, you've come to the right place! Say, why don't you let me see your Staryu? I can give you some advice on whether it's ready to evolve or not."

Misty nodded excitedly.

"Okay! Staryu! Go!"

She got out Staryu's Pokéball and let Staryu out.

"Y-a!" Staryu shouted.

"Hm…" said the man. He held Staryu in front of him and looked it all over. "Has it learned Hydro Pump yet?" he asked Misty.

She blinked. "Hydro Pump…? Um……I don't think so…"

"Well then, why don't you buy a Water Stone now, and use it as soon as it learns Hydro Pump?" the man said with a smile.

"Okay!" Misty said.

"That'll be $17.85," said the man. (A/N: That's equal to P1785. I figured no one would pay $200 for a Pokéball, so I assumed that every American dollar equals P100. That makes Pokéballs worth $2, and that sounds more reasonable to my ears. *^_~*)

"What!?" Misty exclaimed, "I thought you said they were on sale!"

"They are. 15% off," he replied.

"Ugh…" Misty sighed.

Suddenly, she brightened as she thought of an idea. She turned around and smiled sweetly at Ash.

"Hey, how about buying me a Valentine's present now?" she asked very nicely.

"But, it's not Valentine's Day," said Ash.

Misty's temper rose and she swung her fist and hit Ash square in the jaw.

"Then buy me it now and give it to me later!!" she screeched.

"O…kay……" Ash said dizzily.

Since he had agreed, Misty took his wallet and handed the merchant $17.85.

"Thanks, ma'm," he said, "…Say, that Pikachu looks like it's in good shape…Does it know Thunder?"

"Uhhh…Yeah……" Ash groaned.

"Then it's ready to evolve! All you need is a Thunder Stone!"

Ash jumped up. "Never!" he shouted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Well…" the man said, surprised at their assertiveness, "…maybe next time……Have a nice day…"

"Uh, heh-heh…You too!" Misty grinned, embarrassed by Ash and Pikachu.

They continued to the Pokémon Center. It was just down the block when Pikachu stopped and stared at something in an alleyway.

"Pika……Chu!?"

The humans stopped.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing.

The three humans turned to see what it was talking about.

"…Raichu?" said the Raichu.

"Raichu!?" Ash cried.

He got out Dexter and pointed it at Raichu.

"Raichu: the evolved form of Pikachu," Dexter beeped out in it's normal, monotone voice, "It can release Thundershocks of up to 10,000 volts. It releases its electricity through its tail so it doesn't hurt itself with its own immense power. Some people claim that it glows in the dark."

"…A Raichu…?" Ash asked in amazement.

"Pikapi, pichu!" Pikachu scolded, then ran up to greet the Raichu. "Pikachu, pika. Pikachu?"

"Raichu, rai," said the Raichu, "Raichu, rai _chu_!"

Pikachu giggled. "Pikachu, pikachu…Pikachu, pika?"

The Raichu shook his head. "Raichu, raii…"

"Piika…" Pikachu said in awe, "Pi…pikachu?"

"Raichu, rai! Rairaichu."

"Pikachu!"

"Rai!"

The two of them laughed at a joke that only they knew.

"I wonder what they're talking about…?" Tracey said to himself as he sketched the two electric mice.

"I know what they're talking about," Ash said haughtily.

"Well, what is it?" Misty asked.

"G-uhh…" Ash grinned nervously, "Um…They're talking about……Well…They're just saying hi."

"…Of course," Misty said coolly.

Pikachu and Raichu burst out in laughter again.

"…I wonder what's so funny…" Tracey said.

"……Hey, Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pik?" Pikachu asked, turning her head.

"Come on. Let's go to the Pokémon Center."

"Pika……" Pikachu turned to the Raichu, "Pikachu. Pikachu?"

"Rai…" Raichu nodded.

"Pik-a…" Pikachu nodded back. "Pikachu!" it called as it ran back to Ash.

"Rairaichu!" Raichu said with a grin.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

Ash looked from Pikachu to Raichu and back again.

"…Something weird's goin' on…" he said.

"Hm…" Misty said thoughtfully.

***

Pikachu sighed to herself. The humans and Togepi were all asleep, but Pikachu couldn't go to sleep. She was still thinking about the Raichu she had met.

What a nice Raichu…It was so polite, and funny…and it doesn't have a trainer…Poor thing……Well, he said he'd try to find me again tomorrow……Tomorrow's Valentine's Day……Hey, I know! I'll make him a valentine!

_ _

Pikachu grinned to herself as she dug through Ash's backpack for the materials she would need.

# He's gonna love this…

_ _

***

Raichu walked through the woods. He hadn't been able to take his mind off of that Pikachu.

I never thought I would meet someone like her……I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, let alone a Pikachu……But she wasn't like any other Pikachu…She was……What's the word…? Oh yeah…She's…special…

_ _

Raichu's eyes passed over a small clump of delicate white flowers.

Those are so pretty…just like that Pikachu……Maybe…Maybe she would like these as a Valentine's Day present…

_ _

Raichu carefully plucked the flowers from their beds in the earth.

…But she won't want just one kind of flower…I should get her a nice bouquet of wildflowers…It'll be perfect!

_ _

***

Pikachu hid the valentine in Ash's backpack. She just had to make sure he didn't open it, then she could give it to Raichu when she saw him.

She curled up at the foot of Ash's bed and decided to nap until they woke up.

***

Ash yawned and stretched. He had already forgotten what day it was. Valentine's had never been one of his most treasured holidays, and he'd never really celebrated it.

Misty, on the other hand, jumped out of bed, then pulled Ash out of bed.

"Come on, Ash! You have to give me my present!" she ordered.

Ash slumped onto the floor and yawned.

"Can't you get it yourself?" he asked sleepily.

"Ash! You're supposed to give it to me!" she said angrily.

"But…it's in your backpack…"

Misty paused as she realized he was right.

"Well…nevermind, then……"

Ash grinned as he thought of something.

"Do I get a present?"

"……You don't get _anything_ until you get me a bike."

Ash sighed.

Pikachu watched them with one eye. Then, acting as if she hadn't heard anything, she jumped off of the bed.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Pikachu," Pikachu said half-heartedly.

Tracey got out of bed.

"Hey guys! Ready to move out?"

"Move…out?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. There isn't really much to do here. Why don't we head into the woods or something? Maybe we'll find some rare Pokémon!"

"Pokémon? Awesome!" Ash grinned.

_The woods?_ Pikachu thought, _That's where Raichu lives! All right!_

_ _

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said enthusiastically.

"Heh, I guess it just took you a little while to really wake up," Ash said.

_Huh?_ Pikachu wondered.

"Well, let's get going!" Tracey said.

***

Pikachu rode on Ash's head, just so she could keep an eye on her valuable in his backpack, and she hoped she would be able to spot Raichu better that way.

"rairaichuu!" came a voice from somewhere in the woods.

"Pikachu!!" Pikachu cried happily.

She jumped to the ground and ran in the direction of the voice.

"Hey, Pikachu!!" Ash called.

He ran after her, and Misty and Tracey had no choice but to follow.

Before long, Pikachu found Raichu standing in front of a small lake at the base of a small waterfall. Raichu smiled warmly with his forepaws behind his back.

"Raichu…" he said.

"Pik…a…"

"Hey Pikachu!"

Pikachu turned around and was delighted to see Ash. She ran up to him and jumped up so she could dig through his backpack.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" he asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned as she pulled out her homemade valentine.

She held it in her mouth and went back to Raichu. Eyes glistening, she placed it in front of him.

"Pikachu…" she said softly.

Raichu smiled when he saw the valentine, and he pulled out his bouquet and showed it to Pikachu.

"Pika!?" Pikachu gasped.

"Rai…"

Pikachu accepted his gift, and Raichu picked hers up. He read it to himself.

"Pikachu. Pikachu, pika," it said.

They both felt a warm glow inside of them.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu sighed happily.

"Rai," Raichu agreed.

Ash and the others just stared.

"_What_ are they _doing_!?" Ash demanded.

"Um…" Misty said.

"……I…think they're in love…" Tracey said.

"What!?" Ash yelled.

Pikachu and Raichu glared at him.

"Uh…sorry…" he said.

"……Tracey, are you saying that Pikachu and Raichu fell in love at first sight?" Misty asked.

"That's sure what it looks like," Tracey said.

"But that's stupid! A Pikachu and a Raichu can't fall in love!" Ash said.

"It may not be likely…but it sure isn't impossible…" Tracey said, nodding towards the mice.

Ash slowly looked back at the two of them. He cringed as he saw how close they were.

"…but Pikachu can't………"

Misty laughed. "Jealous, Ash?"

Ash turned red. "I am not jealous!!" he shouted at Misty.

That only made her laugh harder, and that only made him turn redder.

"Uh, guys?" Tracey said, "Maybe we should let them have their privacy……It's not polite to uh, stare…"

Ash turned on Tracey.

"They don't need any privacy!" he said, "It's not like it's anything serious!"

He walked up to the two Pokémon.

"Come on, Pikachu! We've gotta get goin'."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu begged, holding onto Raichu.

Tracey laughed. "What'd I tell ya, Ash?"

Ash glared at him, then turned back to his Pokémon.

"Come on, Pikachu…" he said, trying to hold back his temper, "It's time to go. Say goodbye to Raichu……"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, shaking her head.

"……Pikachu……" Ash said, gritting his teeth.

"Rairaichu…" Raichu said softly, "Raichu, rai…"

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said sadly, "Pika……"

Raichu gave Pikachu a hug, and she returned it.

"Rairaichu…" he whispered.

"Pika…" she whispered back.

Raichu gave her a kiss, then let her go.

Ash stared at them, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Pikachu picked up her flowers in her mouth and headed back to the rest of the group. Ash followed after her, and they finally left.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called through her full mouth.

"Raichu…!" Raichu called back sadly.

_…I'll see her again… _he thought with determination.

***

"I see 'em!" Meowth whispered excitedly.

"All right, this time, we have a foolproof plan!" Jessie sneered.

"And this time, we won't fail!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce-"

"What is with you two and that motto!!?" Meowth growled, as he Fury Swiped their faces, "We don't have time! Get ready!"

They growled back but did as he said.

***

"Hey…what's that building doing there in the middle of nowhere?" Ash asked.

Misty and Tracey looked at the building. Pikachu was too busy thinking about Raichu to notice.

The building was shabbily built, almost as if someone had built it just the night before. It was very small, with a small, crooked door in the middle of the front wall and the windows had the curtains drawn. Over the door was a sign that said "Honey House".

"Honey House, huh…?" Ash said to himself.

"I…wonder what it is…?" Misty said.

"…Should we find out?" asked Ash.

"I…don't see why not," said Tracey, "They're probably just honey sellers. I've heard the honey from Honey Island is the best in the world!"

"Then maybe we should try it!" Misty said.

"Togepriii!" trilled Togepi.

"Then let's go in!" said Ash.

The five of them went in.

***

_That house wasn't there yesterday…_ Raichu thought to himself …_and now Pikachu's inside! I'd better make sure nothing happens to her…_

_ _

***

The fivesome was greeted by two people dressed a lot like waiters.

"Good day," said the red-haired man, "Welcome to the Honey House!"

'He' looked at Ash and Misty.

"Are you two a couple?" 'he' asked.

"Uh…" they both said.

"That's just great! Why don't the two of you follow Jamie here to a place where you can get changed into something a little bit nicer?"

"But-" Ash started.

"And as for you…" Jessie said to Tracey, Pikachu and Togepi, "our little Meowther will take care of you…"

A Meowth walked towards them on all fours, bowed, then turned and led them to another room.

'Jamie' led Ash and Misty to two changing rooms.

"You may change in there," 'she' said, "You'll want to be looking your best!"

"Uh, why?" Misty asked.

"Yeah?" said Ash.

"Because it's Valentine's Day!" 'Jamie' said with a wink.

'She' pushed them in and waited for them to finish.

Meanwhile, 'Meowther' had Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi in a small room with only one exit. He locked the door. While they were looking around, he grabbed a Pikachu-safe bottle, trapped Pikachu inside, then hit Tracey upside the head with it. Tracey slumped to the floor.

"Heheh! Dat was too easy!" Meowth laughed.

"Toge?" Togepi asked.

"And as for you…" Meowth grinned, "It's time you came back to the parent who deserves ya!"

"Toge!?"

***

Ash didn't dress up often, and he didn't celebrate Valentine's Day often…He was in a very awkward situation.

Misty was very surprised that the waiter and waitress there were making them dress up, and she was wondering why they said "Valentine's Day" was the reason they were making them do it. She didn't want to question it too much though. After all…they _had_ automatically assumed that she and Ash were a couple…While she would never say that herself, she didn't have to anymore. Someone else had done that for her…

They both stepped out at the same time. They were both surprised at how the other looked.

_…Wow…_ thought Ash.

_…Wow…_ Misty thought in surprise.

"…You need to comb your hair," she said.

"Well………Yeah you're right…" Ash admitted.

'Jamie' greeted them.

"Are you ready?" 'she' asked.

"Uh…ready for what?" Ash asked.

"For a very romantic dinner!" 'Jamie' squealed.

"But it's the middle of the day!" Misty argued.

"Just pretend that it's nighttime!" 'Jamie' said in annoyance, "Now follow me."

They followed 'her' to the only table in the building. It was a small, round table and there were two chairs ready. A candle was set on it, and it was the only light in the room.

"Oh…A candlelight dinner…How romantic!" Misty sighed, as her eyes got, well, misty.

Ash had to restrain himself from gagging.

Jessie pulled out a chair, and 'Jamie' pulled out the other one.

"Please have a seat," said Jessie.

"Yes, please," added 'Jamie'.

Ash and Misty took their seats.

"Your dinner will be ready in just a moment!" Jessie said pleasantly.

"Um…Don't we have to order it first?" Misty asked.

"Oh, no dear. We have a delightful meal prepared especially for the two of you," Jessie replied with a smile.

Jessie and 'Jamie' retreated to the back room, leaving Ash and Misty to themselves. They stepped inside where Meowth had finished tying up the unconscious Tracey and had gathered Pikachu and Togepi in a corner.

"Is the food ready?" Jessie hissed.

"O' course da food's ready!" Meowth snapped, "Why wouldn't it be ready?"

"You did remember our secret ingredient, didn't you Meowth?" James asked.

"How dumb do ya think I am!? I put the Sleep Powder in, just like ya said."

"Good," said Jessie.

She went to the 'kitchen' and picked up a tray.

"Come on, 'Jamie'. Our guests are waiting for us."

"But I thought we were the waiters!"

Jessie just groaned and went to go serve their customers. James followed after her. She smiled when she approached the table.

"Here you go, sir," she said, placing a dish and a cup in front of Ash.

"And here's a special something for you, miss," James said, giving Misty her food.

"Now, we'll just leave you two alone to enjoy your meal together," Jessie said cheerfully.

"Enjoy!" James added.

They left again, but this time headed to the dressing rooms. When they were out of sight, they peeked in.

"Oh look Jessie!" James whispered excitedly, "They left all their Pokéballs there, just like you said they would!"

"I told you," Jessie sneered, "Now let's hurry up and grab them so we can get outta here."

"But they're all asleep," James said.

"Not yet…and we don't want to be around when they wake up. Let's go."

Meowth walked up holding Pikachu and Togepi was following behind him.

"Got the…Pikachu…Jess…" Meowth groaned.

"Good."

Jessie took Pikachu, much to Meowth's relief, James picked up Togepi, and they all left through the back exit.

***

…Pikachu?

_ _

Raichu dashed around the small building in time to see a small parade…A Meowth, and two humans…both humans were holding a Pokémon…and……

"Rairaichu!!" Raichu yelled.

Pikachu perked up when she heard Raichu's voice.

"Pikachu!!" she cried.

"What on earth…?" Jessie asked.

She looked to her left and saw a very angry Raichu glaring at her.

"Uh…That thing doesn't look too happy with us…" James said nervously.

"Oh forget it. It's just some stupid Raichu. We've already got the big prize. Let's get outta here."

"Raaiii…"

Raichu built up as much energy as he could in his cheeks, then unleashed a Thunder attack through his tail. He jumped forward and whacked Jessie just as he unleashed it.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

(Ash, Misty and Tracey would've heard that if they had been awake.)

After being fried to a crisp, she dropped Pikachu to the ground.

"Uh…You okay…Jess?" James asked timidly.

She flared at him.

"Do I _look_ okay!!?" she demanded.

Then she turned to Raichu.

"Okay, you asked for it, mousey! Arbok! Go!"

James recognized his cue.

"Weezing! Go!"

Raichu backed up and glanced at Pikachu who was still in the capsule.

"Raichu."

He swung his tail downwards and shattered the glass. Pikachu jumped up and out of the broken bottle.

"Pika," she panted.

"Rai…" Raichu replied.

"Arbok! Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered, enraged at being ignored.

"Weezing! Sludge attack!"

"Pi!" Pikachu cried.

She pushed Raichu as hard as she could, and they both barely avoided both attacks.

"Raichu, rai?"

"Pika."

They pressed their cheeks together and used Thundershock at the same time. The intensity of the attack was almost tripled and Team Rocket was sent soaring into the sky.

"No! We were so close!" Jessie wailed.

"Yeah…but…" Meowth said sadly.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"

Pikachu and Raichu watched as the three of them disappeared over the horizon. Their paws somehow found each other and they held each other closely.

"…Toge, togepriiiii!!!!" Togepi said.

The two mice glanced at Togepi, smiled, then looked at each other.

"Pika…chu…" Pikachu said, a tiny blush appearing on her face.

"Raichu…" Raichu grinned.

They both grinned.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said to Togepi.

"To _ge_!"

The three of them went into the 'restaurant' to check on the humans.

***

"Guys, I'm really sorry I couldn't stop Meowth from getting Pikachu," Tracey said.

Ash had just finished translating what had happened while they were out of action.

"It's alright, Tracey," Misty said, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going on…Neither did we, right Ash?"

"Mm…" Ash said.

"…Well…At least Pikachu and Raichu were able to stop them," Misty said, smiling at the couple.

Ash sighed.

"……Ash, what is wrong with you!?" Misty said finally.

"…………Nothing."

Misty stood in front of him and made him look her in the eyes.

"Liar."

"………Uh-huh."

"……That doesn't answer my question."

"Hmm…"

"Oh come on! What's eating at you?"

"……Must be mosquitoes…"

Ash turned around and sat down next to Tracey.

"…Hey, Trace…"

"…Yeah?"

"……Is that right?"

Tracey stared at Ash in bewilderment.

"What!?"

"…Can two different species fall in love?"

"Oh, I see…" Tracey nodded, "You're wondering about the chus."

"Uh…Yeah……I mean…A Pikachu and a Raichu can't……They can't……um…"

"No, they can't……but…you see, they're lucky. All that needs to happen to make things perfect is for Pikachu to evolve."

Ash's heart stopped cold.

# Pikachu? Evolve…? That's never gonna happen…

_ _

"…Oh…then……Then they're outta luck, huh?"

"What do you mean? Pikachu can evolve really easily. All you need to do is go buy a Thunder Stone."

"No…That's not what I meant……See, Pikachu isn't going to evolve."

"Ash, you can't keep Pikachu from evolving, if that's what it wants to do," Tracey said.

"No! That's what I'm talking about! Pikachu doesn't want to evolve!"

Tracey looked from his younger companion to Pikachu and Raichu. They were really enjoying themselves. They were sitting on the grass together, some distance from everyone else and they were just having fun.

"……Are you sure about that, Ash…? What if Pikachu changed its mind?"

Ash didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit that Tracey might be right…

***

"Pikachu, does the Raichu have to follow you to bed?" Ash sighed.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked innocently.

Misty covered up a laugh.

"Ash, you have no idea what you just said…"

"What'd I just say?"

Misty just shook her head and laughed to herself.

"Well…Pikachu, unless you want me to catch it, I can't just let it follow us around," Ash said, ignoring Misty.

"Pika…? Pikachu…" Pikachu said clinging onto Raichu's arm.

"…Raichu…" Raichu added, giving Pikachu a hug.

Ash decided to give up.

"Fine. Do what you want…but…don't bother me about it…"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried joyfully.

"Raichu!" Raichu said.

They hugged each other in triumph.

Ash felt sick.

***

"…Misty, Tracey, Pikachu……Um…I'm gonna go…get some supplies……I'll be back…real soon okay? Just wait here……"

"Where ya going, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I'm gonna go buy stuff, okay? Don't worry about it…"

He left. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he felt like he had no choice. As Pikachu's trainer, he had a responsibility to do what was best for Pikachu, give Pikachu what it wanted…If Pikachu wanted to be with Raichu…he had to let that happen……If Pikachu wanted to…evolve……he couldn't stop it…

He walked to the store that had been selling evolution stones the day before. The same man was still there, and he was still selling stones.

"Why, hello there!" he said cheerfully, "So, have you finally decided to evolve your Pikachu?"

Ash nodded.

"Well…um…where is it?"

"…At the center…"

"Ah, I see…Is this a surprise for it?"

"……I guess so…"

"……Why are you so glum, young man? You oughta be excited that your Pikachu's gonna evolve! It'll be even stronger than ever!"

"……I know that……It's just that……I'm gonna miss it……"

"Oh, come now! Your Pikachu won't be gone! It'll just look a little different. But that happens to everyone. You don't think I looked like this ten years ago, do you?"

The man ran his hand over his balding head and grinned at Ash. Ash only forced a small smile.

"……Well now…You're takin' this real hard, y'know that?"

Ash nodded.

"It really ain't that big a deal. People evolve their Pokémon all the time! It's nothing unusual or bad."

"Yeah, but…they change……I…I used to have a Charmander, but when it evolved, it was like a completely different Pokémon! It wouldn't listen to me at all, and now that it's a Charizard……"

"Ah, but you see, that's different……Tell me young man…Do you love your Pikachu?"

Ash nodded.

"Then it won't matter. As long as you keep that love alive, your Pikachu will always be your friend. I guarantee it."

Ash looked up at the man.

"…But what if Pikachu loves someone else?"

"And who would that be?"

"…Raichu…"

The man nodded slowly.

"Oh, I see……You want your Pikachu to evolve so it can become closer to someone it loves…"

"…Does that mean it doesn't care about me anymore?"

"Of course not…Listen here, young man, you give this Thunder Stone to your Pikachu. Tell it how you feel about it, and say that it's a late Valentine's gift. Tell it that it's a gift of love…"

"…But is it?"

"Of course. You're doing this because you want what's best for it, right?"

Ash nodded.

"Then by giving this gift to Pikachu, you are proving how much you really care about it."

"……I guess…I guess I'll have to pay for it, right?"

"No. Just take it. If your Pikachu doesn't want to use it, then I'll take it back. If it does…then you won't have lost as much…you might have even gained something…"

"…Thank you…"

"Nah…You're the one to be thanked……See ya later…"

"Bye…"

***

Ash let himself into the room. Tracey and Misty were talking, and Pikachu and Raichu were sitting very close to each other on a bed.

"……Hey Pikachu…"

They all looked up.

"…I got you something……"

Ash walked over to the bed where Pikachu was sitting and placed the Thunder Stone in front of Pikachu. He stepped back.

"……Pikachu? I know how much you want to be with Raichu, and…I want to make it easier for you……If you evolve, then there won't be anything stopping you from being together……I won't try to stop you……"

Everyone stared at the Thunder Stone.

Misty looked at Ash.

"Ash…you…"

He didn't take his eyes off Pikachu.

"Pika…"

Pikachu stood up.

"Raichu?"

Pikachu stepped forward. She stared down at the Thunder Stone.

# If I become a Raichu…then…I can stay with Raichu……

_ _

She looked at Raichu. They smiled at each other.

She looked back at the Thunder Stone.

_…but…then I won't be with……Ash…_

_ _

She looked at Ash. He was trying to smile. She could tell he was having a difficult time.

_…But……he said he wants me to be with Raichu……_

_ _

_…Why is he making me make this decision!?_

_ _

"…Pikachu, you can go ahead and evolve if you want to. If that's what you really want, then go ahead…"

_…I do want to stay with Raichu…_

_ _

She stared at the Thunder Stone.

_…but…_

_ _

_…Ash isn't telling me not to…_

_ _

_…so…_

_ _

_……there's no reason why I shouldn't……_

_ _

Pikachu picked up the Thunder Stone. She held it close to her and let its power flow through her body.

_…This is for the best…_

_ _

Finally, the changes stopped. She dropped the Thunder Stone in surprise and stepped backwards. She felt Raichu holding her in his arms. She turned around and saw she was looking him eye to eye.

"Raichu…" said Raichu.

She tried to say 'Pika', but she found that she couldn't.

"…Rai……" she said instead.

It was too much for Ash…He closed his eyes, turned around, and left quickly.

"Raichu?" Pikachu asked, but she was too late.

Misty stood up and followed him out.

***

She followed him all the way to the lake where Pikachu and Raichu had exchanged Valentine's presents. He stopped at the edge and stared in the water.

"…Ash?"

He didn't answer.

She walked up next to him and looked from him to the water. She saw his reflection and he saw hers.

"…You okay?"

He sighed and looked away.

"……Ash, you oughta be proud of yourself…That took a lot of bravery."

"………Yeah?"

"Yeah……You helped Pikachu become happier, even though it meant that you had to sacrifice a piece of yourself."

"…What are you talking about?"

"……Okay, I'll make it simple…Ash, when you gave Pikachu that Thunder Stone, you proved that care more about Pikachu than you care about yourself."

"…Really…"

"Uh-huh. That took courage."

"Yeah…and now there's nothing left."

"…What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure…I just feel……really…empty right now……It's really weird……"

"Oh…that's just natural…Don't worry Ash……I'm…sure you'll find…something…to fill up that empty space…………and I'm sure you'll find it…sometime soon……"

"…Ash! Misty!"

Misty turned around. Tracey and two Raichu were running towards them.

"Hey you guys!" she called.

She nudged Ash. "Hey, they're here."

That wasn't what Ash wanted to hear.

"Oh…great…"

Tracey and Raichu stopped running when they got towards the middle of the clearing, but Pikachu kept running until she was right next to Ash. Then she jumped up and landed on his head, knocking him forward but not knocking him over.

"Hey!" he said. He reached up on his head and felt Pikachu there. He stopped.

"…Hey…" he said again.

Pikachu jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Rairaichu!" she said.

"……Pikachu……"

"Raichu!" Pikachu grinned.

"…You still………You still care about me?" Ash asked.

"Raichu!" Pikachu said playfully.

She jumped up and squeezed Ash tightly. Ash squeezed her back.

"Thanks…"

"Rai!"

Pikachu dropped down and Raichu stood next to her.

Misty sidled up next to Ash.

"Aw…don't they make a cute couple?" she asked.

"Heh…They're not the only ones…" Tracey grinned.

It took less than a second for him to feel a mallet on his head.

"Well…now that that's taken care of…" Misty said, slinging the mallet over her shoulder.

"…What?" Ash asked.

"…I think we oughta leave those two alone…just for a little while at least…I'm sure they'd appreciate it…"

"Rairaichu!" Raichu agreed.

"Rai…Raichu…" Pikachu nodded.

"Well……Don't stay out here too long…" Ash warned.

"Let's go…" Misty said.

She grabbed Tracey by the ear and pulled him back to the Pokémon Center.

Raichu and Pikachu watched them leave…Ash stopped at the edge of the clearing, then turned around.

"…Hey Raichu……You take good care of Pikachu, okay…? If anything happens, you'll have to answer to me."

Pikachu laughed.

"Rairairai raichu!" she giggled.

Ash laughed. "You've got a point there, Pikachu……Good luck taking care of that Raichu…"

He smiled, then turned and walked away.


End file.
